The vehicle includes various ECUs [Electronic Control Units], such as a vehicle control ECU and a body ECU. These ECUs are operated by software. In some cases, a software program is updated in order to improve the operation function of the software or add functions. In the update of a vehicle program, in some cases, the rewrite data of the program is downloaded from the center to the vehicle by communication means and the program is updated. While the program is being updated, it is necessary to stop the function of the ECU, which is an update target. Therefore, the program is updated when the vehicle is stopped. In the device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when there is software which can be updated, the software is updated when the user stops the vehicle.
In the case of a vehicle, such as a plug-in hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle in which the battery can be charged from the outside, when charging is performed, the vehicle is stopped. Since it takes a time for charging, it is appropriate to update the program during charging.